


Пробуждение

by Kyooka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Space, Biopunk, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Dark, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ranking-meme fleshmob, "children"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

Тревога срабатывает едва за ними закрывается дверь Лаборатории Селективной Разработки. Райнер подталкивает вперед доктора Шинатосе:

— Где она? 

За гладким шлемом не видно лица — весь командный состав носит маски, распоряжение Бессмертного Совета со окончания Второй защитной войны. Берт даже не может предположить сколько лет взятой в заложники женщине — два, двадцать, двести? Шинатосе была назначена главным доктором культивационного сектора всего век назад. Чтобы узнать эту информацию им пришлось убить восемь человек. 

— Пожалуйста, проведите нас, — Берт упрашивает. Он готов просить доктора Шинатосе все те три минуты, которые у них есть до того момента, как на сигнал тревоги под дверями лаборатории соберется элитный корпус и еще десять минут, которые у них уйдут на выяснение того, что происходит в лаборатории. Пока наконец-то не примут решение вскрыть ее. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Он не хочет убивать снова. Особенно — убивать слабую женщину, которая настолько недееспособна физически, что ей нужен биокостюм и поршневые протезы для суставов, чтобы ходить. 

— Вы ничего не сможете сделать, — у Шинатосе в голосе нервная дрожь и слезы. — Вы себя губите! Сдайтесь, пожалуйста!

Она права. Конечно, она права. В космосе им некуда бежать, а для Совета каждая биологическая единица бесценна чтобы лишать ее жизни просто так. Если они сдадутся, то их ждет арест, карцер, социальное взыскание и разжалование из пилотов. В худшем случае — повторное клонирование и блокаторы памяти. Поколение Четвертой защитной войны признано интеллектуальной ценностью и подлежит сохранению, приказ вышел еще полвека назад. 

— Да просто покажи нам где она, и все! — Райнер злится и в панике. Берт слишком хорошо знает его, знает как он реагирует на ответственность, на кого-то во много раз слабее себя. Особенно на кого-то вроде доктора Шинатосе. Даже обутая в магнитные сапоги на вертикальной подошве она ниже их на полторы головы. 

— Берт, слушай, мы так ничего не добьемся, пошли, — Райнер чувствует его сомнения, его неуверенность, его желание сдаться. После века анабиоза, после реабилитации, после восстановления статуса сложно придти в себя и принять мир вокруг. Они все еще живут прошлым. И оно убьет их.

— Да, пошли.

В Лаборатории темно — матовое свечение капсул и ультрафиолетовые полоски на полу. Шинатосе тихо плачет, подталкиваемая в спину. Ей не нужен свет, как и остальным членам обслуги — в шлемы встроены инфракрасные визоры. В переплетении питающих трубок не разобрать ничего — это как тропический лес из библиотеки со ста видами Земли. 

— Это она? 

Перед ними культивационная капсула — голубая околоплодная жидкость заполняет мембрану, окутывая эмбрион. Берт никогда не видел настолько маленьких людей — слишком большая голова, слишком маленькие конечности, лицо смешное, со словно приплюснутым носом.

— Это она? 

Повторяет он вопрос и Райнер отпускает руку Шинатосе. Доктор пошатывается, неловко переступая по отмостке, почти падает на стекла капсулы.

— Вы не понимаете — это просто клон Анни Леонхарт. Мы культивировали живые клетки, отделив их от плацентарной массы титана, но личностной структуры нет — она храниться во Вспомогательном Мозге Ётунхейма вместе с анналами всей колонии! — Шинатосе прижимается спиной к капсуле. Так смешно, словно защищает ее от них. Женщины не воспроизводят потомство самостоятельно уже много веков, но инстинкты остаются. Берт помнит, что им преподавали это, когда они еще были кадетами.

— Пилот Леонхарт погибла при защите Ётунхейма во время Четвертой войны, но мы не смогли клонировать ее сразу — слишком много плацентарной массы титана, она почти срослась с оболочкой, — голос Шинатосе падает до шепота, когда она произносит последнюю фразу. — То, что вы хотите спасти больше не человек.

— Отойдите, — в голосе Райнера спокойствие, а воздух дрожит от активированного вибро-клинка. 

Берт реагирует быстрее — дергает на себя доктора Шинатосе за секунду до того, как Райнер обрезает питающие кабели.

— Нет! Что вы делаете?! Вы же убьете ее, — Шинатосе вырывается из рук. — Ее нельзя доставать из культивационной капсулы сейчас, ее нельзя будет вернуть обратно!

— Помолчите, — у Берта болит голова. Так же как в тот день, когда титаны напали на Ётунхейм. Пилотов-защитников было недостаточно и всего пять химер, наполовину титанов, наполовину людей, которым требовался пилот-носитель. Его химера вышла из-под контроля и стала наращивать плаценту в огромных количествах, пока Эрен ее не убил. Очнулся Берт уже в капсуле. И узнал, что прошло больше столетия...

— Но в ней же всего семь килограммов! — от ужаса в голосе Шинатосе самому становится страшно. 

— Это намного больше, чем при родах, — огрызается Райнер. Капсула наконец-то поддается — околоплодная жидкость выливается из разбитого стекла светящимися потоками, а Райнер успевает поймать ребенка на покрывало. Берт не знает будет ли достаточно только его — терморегулятор рассчитан на обычную особь, не на эмбрион, или все-таки это уже нет? Он отпускает Шинатосе, подходя к Райнеру, который озадаченно смотрит на кокон из одеяла в своих руках. Тихий свист терморегулирующей системы почти не слышен, но за ним все равно не разобрать — дышит Анни или нет.

— Она жива? — спрашивает Райнер шепотом, и тут Анни кашляет, отрыгивая сгустки слизи. Детский плач звучит настолько странно, что Берт едва не хватается за оружие.

— Вы не сможете ее вырастить, — Шинатосе сидит на отмостке у капсулы, держась за ее разбитые края. — Ей нужно питание и препараты...

Взрыв обрывает ее слова и Берт больше не раздумывает. Его сознание разбивается на последовательность действий — как всегда во время боя. Он поднимает доктора Шинатосе и толкает ее перед собой, в серое облако взрыва. Он знает, что никто не станет стрелять до выяснения обстоятельств.

Райнер снимает с Шинатосе шлем и пинком скидывает его с лестницы, отвлекая внимание. Берт слышит команды: "Стрелять только по команде!", "Огонь не на поражение!". Он улыбается — Совет слишком осторожен и ему слишком нужны их способности. Значит, им с Райнером удастся уйти. В космосе деваться некуда, но Ётунхейм огромен и нижние уровни строились около двух тысяч лет назад, в этом лабиринте, в старых трубах биореактора не найти никого и никогда. По-крайней мере, так говорит Армин, а ему можно верить в таких вопросах. 

— Мы воспитаем ее, — говорит Берт прежде чем надеть шлем и принять на руки Анни. Ему с трудом верится, что это маленькое, красное и нелепое существо — человек. Он никогда не видел детей и без понятий, как они растут, но уверен — у них с Райнером все получится. Потому что, только они могут спасти Анни, и самих себя от собственного прошлого. Совету придется отпустить их. Чтобы выжить.


End file.
